


Double Drabble: Bleed For Me

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011, Double Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-27
Updated: 2003-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Double Drabble: Bleed For Me

Too many men have died for me over the years. Women as well, of course, but that's merely a hazard of the trade. You win some, you lose some. The first priority was always finishing the job. The second, to get yourself out alive. The third, to rescue any partners in need of aid. For some reason, MI6 thought that would work. Bloody well drove 002 to suicide a few years back after the survivor's guilt made him turn to more than the prescription alcohol we all consume like it should be able to save our souls.

Soldiers all go to Heaven. Commanding officers never do. It’s a risk we all take, to be called a commander.

Others have told me I’m too cold, but Alec always said I was too hot for him. Too emotional, too filled with my own private heaven. Alec was always cold, cold like how revenge should be served. I would wrap him around my heat and try to keep him warm. It never worked. First priority, finish the damned job. Second priority, get out. Third, attempt to save another’s soul.

Alec was under my command. He died for me. And he did it twice.


End file.
